Issac Entragian
|current_efeds = SHOOT Project |brand = None |previous_efeds = LEGACY |alignment = Heel |wrestling_style = Powerhouse |finisher = The Disembowler Corruption |manager = Elizabeth Gaunt |trainer = Untrained |debut = 2005 }} Issac Entragian (born October 13, 1975) is a currently active wrestler in SHOOT Project. Issac is most known as The Ivory Terror or The Pale Rider. He is known for his stark albino features and freakish power. Issac's sheer size in the ring is known to overwhelm the most experienced of wrestlers. The man's size is not the only dangerous feature of his arsenal. He is known in most wrestling circles and IWC sites as one of the most intelligent wrestlers in the business today. While considered morally reprehensible by society, Issac is also known to be a successful businessman and strategic thinker. =Career= It is no secret that Issac is a seemingly "untrained" wrestler. However, Issac has always been about defying expectations. He has a high tolerance for pain and is one of two wrestlers to be banned from international strongman competitions, the other being Jaime Alejandro. Issac has shown to have very few friends in wrestling outside of his stables. He is also shown to be a revolutionary in the ring, as his group Project: SCAR is currently trying to change the SHOOT status quo. This has always been a theme for Issac's career. LEGACY SHOOT Project =Personal Life= Entragian was born in the small town of Mideon, Nebraska. A place of endless corn and strong religious beliefs, the child was immediately shunned when it was found that he suffered from albinism. Entragian's mother abandoned the household shortly after his conception, believing him to be a curse from Satan. Isaac grew up living with his abusive, alcoholic father, and as years passed he became a drifter, leaving Mideon in the rear view mirror as he travelled from State to State along the backbone of America. Isaac finally found his niche in the traveling carnival world. He worked for several prominent sideshows, moving all over the world as a modern marvel. He spent many years traveling with the Romanian based SlyEye Freak Show ( where he met his occasional valet Liz Gaunt), then later he joined a darker sideshow act, dubbed simply ”Black Goat.” Black Goat Sideshow seems to have been linked to a strange ritualistic cult of some type, although the circumstances of this cult are still largely unknown. Shortly after becoming associated with Black Goat Sideshow, Entragian filed all of his teeth down to needle-points and had his tongue surgically forked down the middle, giving him an even more diabolic appearance. Despite his appearance or his size, Issac does have a keen acumen for business and strategy. He is currently operating a successful chain of tattoo parlors called "Primal Ink." Other than his fellow SCAR members, fellow wrestlers do frequent the establishment. Issac is also licensed by the State of Nevada Department of Health as a certified tattoo artist and body modification specialist. =Wrestling= 'Moveset' : Signature Moves *Mark Of The Beast - (Bicycle Kick) *Wings of War - (Top Rope Flying Clothesline) *Fangbanger - (Black Hole Slam) *White Death - (Jackhammer) *The Forked-Tongue Finale - (Jackknife Powerbomb) *Brittle Be Thy Bones - (Ankle Lock) : Finishers *'The Disembowler - Fireman's Carry Gutbuster Drop' *'Corruption - High Impact Shoulder Tackle' ''Themes'' *"Red Pyramids" by Akira Yamoaka *'"Sympathy for the Devil" by Tiamat' Championships in Wrestling : LEGACY Wrestling *No Limits Champion (2 times) *World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) : SHOOT Project *'Iron Fist Champion' (2 times; current champion) Category:SHOOT Project Wrestler Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1975 Category:Wrestlers born in Nebraska Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2005 Category:American Wrestlers Category:Heels